This project involves a program of research training for predoctoral students, postdoctoral fellows, and advanced (senior) postdoctoral fellows. The program is based in human communication sciences and disorders and focuses on neuroscience and neurogenic communication disorders. The centerpiece of the program is the predoctoral training component which is integrated with the operation of the predoctoral program of the balance of the Department of Speech and Hearing Sciences yet is enhanced by the resources of the National Center. All phases of the research training program will emphasize the cross-disciplinary nature of research. A unique Summer Program for Undergraduate Research Studies (SPURS) is proposed to attract potential students with strong backgrounds in basic science to the National Center's graduate program. During the 5- year finding cycle, the project will provide summer research training experiences for 15 undergraduates, doctoral training for 9 graduate students, 5 of whom are expected to complete requirements for the Ph.D. degree, appointments with a duration of at least 2 years for 6 postdoctoral fellows, and short term visits for a minimum of 5 senior fellows. Detailed plans are described for the recruitment and retention of participants and for various functional aspects of the program, including admission, mentoring, academic content, and continuing status. The project will devote special attention to the participation of underrepresented groups of individuals, especially Hispanics and American Indians.